Conventionally, the outer carrier of a medication compliance package consists of two stiff sheets of card or plastic material hinged together along one longitudinal edge thereof to form a rear panel with a covering front panel. The rear panel is provided with rows and columns of substantially rectangular cut-outs to receive corresponding pockets formed in a blister insert. The blister sheet of a flexible transparent plastics material is provided with a corresponding number of depressed pockets, when viewed from the rear surface thereof, to receive the medication in the form of pills or capsules. A relatively thin sheet of foil or other sealing material is secured to the structure covering the open bases of the pockets and sealing the medication in place. The pockets of the blister sheet engage through the apertures within the rear panel of the carrier so that the medication for various times of the day and various days of the week is clearly visible in these projecting pockets.
In one example of a manufacturing process which can be used, the carrier card and the blister insert are supplied as separate components of a kit for assembly at a pharmacy. The carrier and blister can be sold in kits of for example 250 carrier cards and 250 blister inserts. The pharmacy which is intended to load the medications for the customer receives the product and assembles with the tools provided to prepare and seal the carrier card and blister insert together.
Because many users of this medication delivery system are elderly or health care providers, there can be ergonomic or strength challenges when attempting to “pop” the solid medications out of the blister pockets.